Generally, portable terminals are becoming one of essential electronic devices. In particular, mobile communication terminals specialized for voice or video calls among portable terminals are rapidly being developed and, in recent years, tend to evolve into smartphones capable of Internet communication.
Portable terminals are being developed to reduce the volume or weight of modules other than displays in order to provide high portability, which is an original purpose thereof. Portable terminals may perform voice calls or video calls. To this end, the portable terminals essentially have to have antennas.
Antennas used for communication have evolved from an external antenna, which protrudes from a terminal, to an internal antenna, which is built in a terminal, in order to enhance portability and also rule out the risk of breakage.
Also, internal antennas are evolving to reduce an antenna mounting space as they evolve from operating in a single frequency band to operating in two or more frequency bands, that is, in multiple bands. As a result, a three-dimensional (3D) antenna apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1460475 (published on Nov. 10, 2014) was filed. A curved-type rigid board was applied to such a 3D antenna, and first and second antenna patterns and a connection pattern were formed on the rigid board.
The present invention was derived by the applicant improving the formerly registered patent. The applicant filed this application to disclose a method of more clearly manufacturing a 3D antenna by means of a curved-type rigid board in detail.